Argument
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: "YOU BASTARD!" She punched him so hard that he fell to the ground and skidded back an inch or two. Even though she had her helmet on Church could see tears flowing from her eyes as she stood over him, fists still clenched. *Rated T for swearing and one or two F-bombs. Includes Yoralina*


**Random idea that popped into my head and is now up here. Like most of my ideas. As always, fluff at the end, because I just roll that way. Enjoy!**

* * *

Neither one of them really remembered how the argument started or what it had originally been about. But at the moment it was mostly screams and shouts about their pasts and how they had it worse than the other person they were screaming at. Church's new robotic body was starting to feel like it was straining under the pressure of clenching the fists to tight and punching the cave wall hadn't helped. Though Carolina seemed to be fairing no better. Her fists were knuckled down to tight that all of her fingers had become a ghostly pale color, her right hand's set of fingers getting some color from the dry blood that came from her also punching the cave wall. Somehow they had gotten on the subject of teams and Carolina was the one ranting at him, but at the moment it had landed on Tex.

"You loved her, and yet you couldn't let her go, that's sick, just sick! How the hell do you live with yourself?" Carolina screamed at him. Church clenched his fists as much tighter as he could and growled in anger, screaming back the only thing he could think of.

"At least I didn't shun her off like you did to York!" Carolina stared at him and probably would've said something but Church found himself continuing off that one sentence. "No, you didn't love him back at all, you just lead him on until his heart broke at seeing you die right before his eyes! Not to mention you attacked him before hand! Who's the sicko now bitch?!" Church expected her to scream something about Tex again, or the Director, or maybe she'd resort to Caboose even, but she stayed silent, staring at him. Her fists slowly unclenched and her shoulders sagged. It hit Church like when he had gotten shot by a tank. He shouldn't have said that, he could've said something about the Director being her father, anything but that. Carolina's fists clenched again.

"YOU BASTARD!" She punched him so hard that he fell to the ground and skidded back an inch or two. Even though she had her helmet on Church could see tears flowing from her eyes as she stood over him, fists still clenched. "I did love him! But I couldn't let him love me because he deserved better!" Church opened his mouth to say something but it faded into silence as she let out a sob. "You bastard." She then ran off.

"Carolina!" Church called, rolling over onto his stomach and reaching his hand out to her, but she was already out of his sight. Church's hand dropped to the ground and he let out a very heavy sigh. He punched himself in the head, hard. "I'm an idiot!"

...

Carolina tore her helmet off and tossed it to the ground so hard that the visor cracked upon impact. York had been funny without being annoying and he was always there for her when she needed him. After one of her earlier missions with him she had been stressed over something little and wouldn't talk to anyone, but York broke into her room and she attacked him, but he didn't seem to mind. When she finally stopped punching him they had sat on the bed criss-cross, eating donuts, and York had listened to every word she had to say. She missed him more than anything in the world.

Carolina fell to the ground, holding herself up with her palms to the ground and let the tears pour out of her eyes as she stared at the ground, her vision getting blurrier and blurrier as they kept coming. Carolina gritted her teeth, partly in anger and partly because she wasn't going to full out cry. Church had always been an asshole, but this time he had gone to far. Your past doesn't define you, it just gives you the starting point for who you're going to be. Sadly, her starting point had taken York out of the picture.

One sobbed escaped its trap and Carolina released them all, falling onto her side and covered her face with her hands as she allowed herself to cry until her throat and eyes both burned, but even then she couldn't seem to stop crying, so she was simply reduced to quiet whimpers and tiny droplets of salty water coming from her eyes. Why did fate always have to be so unkind? There was a light _thud _and footsteps that came towards her. Carolina did not move her hands, if Church had come to apologize she'd punch him in the face. Her wrists were gripped with two strong hands and pulled away from her face.

"Carolina," came a soft voice. Carolina's breathing started to calm down as she stared at the hands holding her wrists. "Carolina, look at me." Carolina didn't move her gaze for a long moment, but she did look up at him. She froze right then and there, staring with an almost broken expression at the man before her. Without thinking Carolina sat herself up and kissed him, not roughly or deeply but slowly and kind, almost needy in a way too. She leaned forward and he leaned back until his back was against the hard ground and she was practically laying on top of him. She felt him run his fingers through a small bit of her hair and tuck it behind her ear. She slowly pulled back and stared down at him, feeling tears well up in her eyes again.

She felt herself wrapped up in a tight embrace and held against him, her head resting in the crook of his neck as she sobbed quietly and tears started to flow again. His embrace tightened and he hushed her gently, running his fingers through her hair in a repeated motion and humming a tiny tune. He stopped as she started muttering something over and over again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." it sounded like a broken record. A hand covered her mouth and green eyes met a brown one. She closed her eyes and he took his hand away. A moment of silence elapsed over the pair as they lay there, Carolina wrapped in York's arms. She was fully content being there with him, nothing but silence and a small breeze breaking the silence that had come over them. "How did you find me...?"

"I was hiking around in the woods here when I decided to explore a cave, and I found a robot in there, a friend of yours by the name of Church, aka Epsilon. He asked my name and I asked his, he soon figured out I was Agent York and told me what had happened, so I came looking for you," he explained to her. Carolina stared at his chest, thinking this new information over. Why had he helped her? Carolina must've been quiet a long time because York stood and pulled her to her feet. "I know that look. Go and ask him, I didn't have enough time too. I'll be right behind you, promise." Carolina nodded slowly and jogged back to the cave.

There she found Church sitting on a rock, his head leaned back as he stared up at the ceiling. Carolina walked over to him and he looked over. She crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head with a questioning eyebrow raise. For some reason Carolina imagined that he would be smiling as he stood and turned to face her. Carolina knew she didn't have to say anything to have her question be known.

"Hey, I would've gone after you myself but he came around first," he defended. Carolina's head tilted more and her eyebrow went higher. Church didn't answer her silent question for a moment, looking away from her. "The Director was your father, and I was based off of the Director. So, I guess that kinda makes me your dad, or, something..." Carolina stared at him a long moment.

"When did you become sappy?"

"WHAT?!" Carolina started to laugh as he screamed at her. Church mumbled to himself and looked at the ground as he did so. He yelped as he felt his robotic body started to get crushed as Carolina hugged him. He looked down at her for a moment, not sure what to do as she hugged him tight enough to break him. He was about to ask but Carolina beat him to speaking first.

"Love ya dad," she murmured, obviously having her thoughts come out of her mouth without her will by how her expression changed. Church knew what she was thinking, she was cursing herself for thinking outloud and was unsure of Church's reaction. Instead of demanding a reason or something like that, Church hugged her back with a kind chuckle.

"That's creepy on so many levels," he muttered. "But I guess I can at least attempt to do something right for once." He heard Carolina chuckle and the two broke apart. "So, York, you coming with us?" Carolina looked over to see York slowly walking into the cave with a duffelbag slung over his shoulder. He smiled.

"Traveling around with Carolina for who knows how long? How can I possibly resist such an offer?" he said in a joking manner, getting Carolina to laugh a little. "But only if D can come." Carolina stared at York, confused.

"In this form I will only hamper our progress," came a voice Carolina couldn't forget. She leaned over to see a young boy with bright green eyes standing behind York. York chuckled and lifted the new humanoid Delta up in his arms. Delta did not looked amused, nor happy, with his current position. Church leaned forward and looked Delta over. "I request that you don't look at me like that." Church snickered at this and Delta pouted, actually pouted. All of the interactions between the three stopped as Carolina uttered a noise that almost sounded like a giggle that had all three looking over at her. She covered her mouth and had a stupid smile on her face.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking at Delta. "But you're so fucking cute." York and Church laughed while Delta continued to pout at this, clearly not taking the compliment well. "On another note, we should get moving before the day passes." They all nodded and gathered their things, the entire time Delta complaining about his current form and how he wouldn't be able to keep up. "You don't have to keep up." Everyone looked over and watched as Carolina set Delta on a rock and got him to hop onto her back so that she could carry him.

"Didn't know you were good with kids," York said with a smile. Carolina chuckled as she walked over to them. York bent down so that their lips met for a moment before slinging the duffelbag over his shoulder again. Church snickered.

"So, what, is Delta your son now?" All three glared at him and he put his hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm kidding, geez." Both Freelancers chuckled and followed Church out of the cave and into the forest. As they walked no one knew that Delta wouldn't really mind having that gesture be given to him, having parents. Carolina glanced back as Delta's weight increased and saw that he had fallen asleep while in thought. She chuckled.

"Hey, York, check it out," she whispered, getting the man to look over. He smiled and nodded in approval before looking at where he was going. Carolina smiled. Sometimes arguments lead to some beautiful things. If she hadn't run off they would've been gone and they wouldn't have run into York and Delta. The universe works in strange ways, very strange ways indeed...

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Goodnight everybody!**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day!  
Perla: And may it be the best day ever, of all time!  
**


End file.
